


A lesser plan

by burning_nova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Eddie Brock vs Avengers, Everyone Forgets Mrs Chen, Gen, Play smarter not harder, Symbiote - Freeform, friday - Freeform, legal threats, questionable incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: The search for the symbiote known as Venom does not end in an epic battle, an epic understanding or even separation when faced against the Avengers.It ends with chagrinned Avengers and a trip to the bodega for Eddie Brock.Or the one where Dan Lewis came with a plan to do no harm with the help of Mrs. Chen.





	A lesser plan

**Author's Note:**

> I read too many Avengers vs Eddie Brock/Venom circumstances. This came to mind.

“I don’t get it. We have them all in here. Brock doesn’t have a large social circle. His family doesn’t talk to him. He literally only has his ex and her current boyfriend. We know the thing exists. It’s been eating people. Where is it?” Stark complained. 

“They can take multiple hosts.” Banner countered. 

“Yes but the notes said compatibility was important. The symbiotes will die without it. We haven’t had any notes of a lot of people with organ failure ergo the answer is it found a compatible host. That was Brock.”

“Yes but there’s no doubt it could have found similar if not better compatibility with another person.” 

“So what now?” Romanoff said. “We’re holding three people, one pretty pissed off lawyer, a good doctor, and an investigative journalist who will probably start digging up all our dirty secrets.”

“Let them go. Friday call Pepper and have her prep Legal for this.” 

“Yes, Mr Stark.” The other Avengers in the room, who had prepared for a fight, were shuffling out of the room awkwardly with only a glance at the three angry subjects in their respective interrogation rooms. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

If they had actually captured a man-eating alien it could’ve been excused but now they just felt a bit like dicks. 

\---

Eddie climbed out of the cab with a sigh. This week had been a shit show. With the Avengers hunting them, their interrogation and now awkward release. He had refused to sign any NDA and threatened to call the police after if they didn’t let him go. 

His ears hurt from the high pitched frequencies they had thrown at him. Shit night. He wondered if that could count as torture. 

He entered the bodega. 

“How’re you doing, Mrs. Chen?” He asked as he grabbed chocolate, oh beer, maybe some tots and definitely some chips. Maybe he should order take out. He’d think about it on the way back home.

He approached the till. Mrs. Chen gave him an unamused look. 

“How are you doing, Eddie?”

“Okay. Just ready for the day to be over. Kidnapped by Avengers and such.”

“Hmmm.” She agreed and rang his purchases. He paid. As their fingers met a black substance transferred from her arm to his. 

“HELLO EDDIE.” He heard in his head. “WE LIKED MRS. CHEN.”

“Tell your doctor friend I didn’t appreciate his quick appearance to give me a visit from V but I did owe you.”

“WE ARE EVEN, MRS. CHEN.”

“Yes, I think we are. Thank you for taking care of that bad man and not destroying my organs.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME.”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Chen.”

“WE DID NOT LIKE TRANSFERRING SO MANY TIMES EDDIE. ANNE AND DAN ARE NOT OUR HOST AND MRS CHEN IS NICER BUT SHE IS STILL NOT US.”

“I know, V, but what else could we do?”

“WE COULD’VE EATEN THE AVENGERS.”

“We kind of shouldn’t. They did save half the universe.” 

“WE COULD HAVE EATEN THANOS.”

“I don’t doubt it buddy but unfortunately we didn’t have the chance.”

“I CAN UNDERSTAND MANDARIN NOW EDDIE. WE SHOULD TRY THE MEDITATION TAPES.”

“Maybe another time. Right now I just want to eat my stress away.”

‘IT IS NOT GOOD FOR US.”

“Neither is being captured and tortured by sound.”

“WE WILL MEDITATE ANOTHER DAY. CHOCOLATE FIRST.”

“Now we’re on the same page.”


End file.
